Little Boy Meets Little Girl
by julsm7
Summary: Damon Salvatore has had a life filled with riches since he was eight. Elena Petrova has been watching sex,drugs and alcohol control her mom and dad's life since she was a baby. So when her older sister Nadia offers her a chance to work as a teacher to get away from the life she was raised in, she jumps at the chance, not knowing that the old life has followed her to the new one. AU
1. Prologue

**December 8,Mystic Falls,1996**

Little Damon Salvatore sat at his mother's feet as she rocks baby Stefan asleep as she sings a Beatles song to her sons.

_Once there was a way,_  
_To get back homeward._

_Once there was a way_  
_To get back home._

_Sleep, pretty darling,_  
_Dot not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Golden slumbers,_  
_Fill your eyes_  
_Smiles await you when you rise_  
_Sleep pretty darling_  
_Do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

_Once there was a way_  
_To get back homeward_

_Once there was a way_  
_To get back home_

_Sleep, pretty darling_  
_Do not cry_  
_And I will sing a lullaby._

Once Stefan was asleep Anne Dormer passed Stefan to her eldest son as she heard knocking on the door of their tiny apartment building (that was owned by sweet Mrs. Flowers.) "Make sure not to drop him Damon." As she answered the door Damon heard all of the conversation she was having with the man at the door.

"How could you?!"

"How could I what!?"

"You have been keeping two,NOT ONE!But TWO of my sons away from ME!"

"Giuseppe I." He cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"I understand with Damon because of the fact that we were in High School and you thought I might not be able to get a job because of my criminal record, but with Stefan,I'm shocked, you saw how successful I was with my 'business' but you still didn't tell me _even_ after I asked you to marry me!"

"I'm sorry!But _please_ don't take my boys away from me!"

"Oh I won't."

"You won't?" She asked almost gleefully.

"Not as long as you marry me."

"What?!"

"If you don't you'll never see them again."

"Okay then,I'll marry you." Since then Damon's life had never been the same.

**Mystic Falls,June 22,2000**

"Elena baby,happy birthday!"A four year old Elena Petrova woke up to see her mother Katerina Petrova standing above her sober.'_God answered my prayer. Mommy's here for my birthday without the bad drinks,pills or smoke in her_'. Katerina lifted up her youngest daughter into her arms and carried her down stairs, as they reached the bottom of the stairs Elena saw her older sister Nadia Petrova,her two aunts Amara Petrova and Tatia Petrova and her daddy Marcello Moretti.

"Daddy!"Elena squealed when see saw him. He quickly came over and took her from Katerina's arms and put her in his own.

"Elena la mia preziosa bambina."He said and kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. (She loved it when her daddy spoke to her, because his accent made him speak funny.) After they ate Elena's Disney Princess birthday cake (made by Auntie Amara),it was time for presents. Mommy gave her a pretty hand made doll that she and Carolyn Abelen (Mommy's best friend) had made for her. Nadia gave her a used (but in good condition) copy of Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie (her favorite book.)Amara and Tatia gave her chain with a pretty star on the end (they said it was because Mommy called her,'_A Shining Star_'.) And lastly Marcello gave her Mulan on DVD and a DVD player to go with it. Would be an understatement to say that her Mommy (and her aunts and sister) were shocked. But Elena wasn't. She was too consumed with joy to notice how much it would have cost her daddy to get her the two gifts. As Nadia and Auntie Tatia attempted to set up the DVD player and Auntie Amara cleaned up, she heard her Mommy talking to her Daddy.

"Marcello!How the HELL could you afford that?!"

"I've been working for my good friend Giuseppe Salvatore and he's been paying me real good so now I can afford to get her stuff like that."

"You're friends with Giuseppe Salvatore?"

"Yes."

"Okay,I'm sorry I freaked,just promise me whenever you plan to get her stuff like this to tell me."

"I promise."

"Okay let's go back to Elena." What Elena didn't know was that from this day forward she would have connections to the Italian mafia family of Mystic Falls.

**Okay another new story. My others are on hold until my writers block from them go away. And if you don't comment I'll delete this story.**

**XOXO Jewel **


	2. The Kiss

**February 2,Mystic Falls,2002**

Damon watched his little brother six year old brother Stefan run up to his new friend from school Elena Petrova. The two embraced each other until Stefan's other friend Rebekah Mikaelson (the stepdaughter of his father's other '_business_' partner Mickey Potts) came over and pulled Elena over to her mom (Taylor Dawson-Potts) and Elena's mom. After Stefan saw that Elena wasn't coming back any time soon (since her mother had her hooked on her hip as she drank from a bottle of Tequila),he walked towards Damon. "Who's your friend Stefan?"

"She's Elwena Petwova." He said in a cute six year old voice.

"Is she related to Nadia Petrova?"

"Ywes." '_Good now maybe I'll be able to set up Gregor with her since he likes her so much_.'

"Cool." Just as he went to walk away for Stefan he ran into Katerina.

"Well isn't it Damon Salvatore."

"Hi Katerina."

"How old are you know twenty?" '_You wish_.' Thought Damon.

"No fourteen."

"So will you be Marcello's birthday masquerade party?"

"Yes."

"So I guess I'll see you there." She walked away making Damon feel like she was the predator and him the prey.

**November 5,Mystic Falls,2009**

Damon saw a thirteen year old Elena Petrova walking through the crowd of his brother's birthday party with (newly dyed) platinum blonde hair. As she walked through the party she was being complement about how original it was for her to think so '_outside the box_'. But Damon new better, she didn't dye her hair to be unique, she dyed her hair so she would look less like her mom Katerina. As she at attempted to go outside she ran into Damon.

"Hey Daaaaaaammmmmon." She said completely drunk.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asked concerned.

"Only about four shots of Tequila." '_Good only four shots_.' He thought. "And three shots of Vodka and a two bottles of Beer."

"How can you drink that much if it's your first time drinking!?"

"It's NOOOTTTT my first time! My first time was like _so_ two years ago." After hearing that (and that shes downed a full bottle of Vodka by her self on her birthday in June.) Damon picks her up and carries her to his room. As soon as they reached the bed Damon lays her down on it. As he goes to his bathroom to get a wet facecloth to cool her down with (since she's practically burning up). Elena removes her clothes and lays on his bed in nothing but her black bra and panties.(Without him knowing.) When he re enters the room he freezes in shock.

"Elena where are your clothes?"

"I put them on the floor because I didn't want them on me no more." He stared at her for a few more seconds before bending down and picking up her clothes. When he got back up he realized that Elena was in front of him.

"Elena what." She cut him off by kissing him full on the mouth.

**September 4,Mystic Falls,2013**

Elena Petrova woke up from the dream/memory of her first kiss, that she would have to put it behind her so she could enjoy her first day at Mystic Falls Elementary School. But the problem was,she didn't think she could ever forget the kiss. But she knew for sure she would never forget Damon Salvatore.

**New comment. XOXO Jewel**


	3. The First Day

**September 3,Mystic Falls,2013**

Elena Petrova sat at her kitchen table eating yogurt, well listening to her mom look for alcohol and talk to her at the same time."I don't understand why you took the job,you're seventeen years old and an early graduate,and I don't think you can be a teacher if you don't have a degree."

"Mom,I'm just working with the kids,not teaching them,that's Nadia's job."

"Okay then,now that we got that out of the way,why are you moving in with Caroline?"

"Because I don't like you or dad's lifestyle, and I don't want to live in it anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom,you're looking for alcohol at 7:00 in the morning."

"So?"

"That's not normal."

"Just because you have Rosa in your life now, and decided to stop partying and start being boring,doesn't mean the way your dad and I live is wrong!"

"Don't bring Rosa into this,and I got to go to work." She picked up her bag and started towards the door."I'll be back tomorrow to get the rest of my stuff."

**September 3,Mystic Elementary,Mystic Falls,2013**

Elena walked into the classroom to see her older sister Nadia setting up."Hi." When Nadia looked up (and as soon as she saw her) she pulled her into a hug.

"I haven't seen you in eleven years! You've grown so much!" The reason for them not seeing each other for so long was because Nadia's father (the billionaire Aleksandar Asenov) had found out that Nadia was his daughter,and fought for custody and won,then moved Nadia to Bulgaria to live with him.(She had just moved back to Mystic Falls.) After she helped Nadia set up, Elena went to the front desk and starting showing the kids which room to go to. Once the bell range Elena went back to the classroom and sat in the back as Nadia read the attendance sheet."Ken Bennett?"

"Here."

"Donny Bradley?"

"Here."

"Dave Donovan?"

"Here."

"Amanda Fell?"

"Here."

"Luke Forbes?"

"Here."

"Delaney Gilbert?"

"Here."

"Carter Johnson?"

"Here."

"Catherine Lockwood?"

"Here."

"Jennifer Lockwood?"

"West Martin?"

"Here."

"Millie Miller?"

"Here."

"Izzy Moore?"

"Here."

"Henry Mikaelson?"

"Here."

"Robby Robinson?"

"Here."

"Dante Salvatore?" No one answered."I guess he's absent." Nadia marked it down and continued.

"Derek Sommers?"

"Here."

"Tyson Taylor?"

"Here."

"Trisha Taylor?"

"Here."

"Malcolm White?"

"Here." Half way through class there was a knock on the door. Elena went and opened it. A little boy stood in front of her.

"I'm Dante Salvatore,sorry I'm late."

"Your set is in the back." Elena pointed towards it. He nodded and went and sat down. After that the day went with out a hitch. When it came time to go home Elena waited outside of the school looking for Caroline's car,but instead of seeing Caroline she saw Damon. "Damon what are you doing here?"

"I came to pick up my son."

"You're Dante's father?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking,who is his mother?"

"In Rome I met a women named Mia Di Carlo,slept with her,got her pregnant and nine months later Dante was born." Soon Caroline pulled up and Elena got in the car,as they drove away Elena realized how much she had missed Damon.

**Okay new chapter,please comment. Also I might do a story of Elena as Anne Boleyn and Damon as King Henry viii, please give your thoughts and ideas.**

**XOXO Jewel**


End file.
